


water gun fight

by raysoflight11



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fire, Marshmallows, OT23, Water Gun Fights, water gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: "It was Jay's idea!""Was not! It was Jake's!""Huh? It was obviously Jimin's!""It was Hanbin's.""Wasn't it Taeyong's?""Well it doesn't matter since all of you are sleeping outside tonight."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	water gun fight

"Seooooon!" Heeseung called out to the older. Said guy turned around to see Heeseung....and the others. Well all the others piled on top of Heeseung. Well almost all the others. Taki and Niki were nowhere to be found. Neither were Hanbin or Jimin. 

_'How did that_ happen?' Seon thought to himself. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" He shouted in the direction of the 18 person pile. "Is Heeseung okay?"

"No!" Heeseung shouted. "No, I am not!"

"Figured," Seon shrugged. "Anyways, who's hungry?"

"Me!" Jay and Nicholas yelled, immediately jumping up from the pile, making K and Yoonwon fall onto the ground.

"Hey!" Yoonwon yelled. "That was rude!" He was hit with water.

"Where did you get that from?" Heeseung shouted, pointing the water gun in Nicholas's hands, jumping up to his feet, causing everyone else in the pile to fall down. He was also sprayed with water.

"Oh, it's on!" Sunghoon yelled.

"Yeah, and you're gonna lose!" Jay laughed, aiming his water gun at him.

"Jake!" Sunghoon yelled.

"Already on it!" Jake replied, coming out of the house with more water guns.

"Let's get outta here while we still can," Youngbin whispered to Euijoo. The 2 crawled away from the soon-to-be battleground, and emerged dry. Sungchul, Jaebeom, and Taeyong were not so fortunate. They had managed to get away, but once they got up, were hit with a giant wave of water.

"Jimin!" Jaebeom sputtered, looking offended. "I trusted you!'

"Your problem, not mine," Jimin shot back, holding an empty water bucket. "It's a water gun fight!'

"You're holding a bucket, though," Sungchul pointed out.

"Shut it Sungchul."

"You started it."

"Hey guys!" Hanbin cheerfully waved with his left hand, keeping his right behind his back.

"Your back! Did you bring them?" Jimin asked.

"Yup!' Hanbin nodded, smiling.

"I think we should get out of here," Taeyong whispered to the 2 beside him.

"Agreed," Jaebeom whispered back.

"Oh no you don't!" As if he had read their minds, Jimin, grabbing a water gun from Hanbin's right hand ('S _o that's what he was trying to keep secret'_ , Sungchul thought), sprayed the 3 with water.

"This means war!" Jaebeom shouted, previous thoughts of escape out the window.

As they were having the time of their lives in a water gun fight, Seon, Youngbin, and Euijoo had begun grilling food for everyone. Niki and Taki were.......nowhere to be found.

"You think they're okay?" Youngbin asked, a little concerned. "It's been around 2 hours, and still no sign of either of them."

"They'll be fine," Euijoo shrugged. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Why do I smell smoke?" Seon suddenly asked. "Do you guys smell it too?'

"Where's it coming from?" Youngbin asked.

"Guys, over here!" K yelled, waving. 

"Who started it?" Seon shouted, running over to the older.

"Is anyone hurt?" Euijoo asked.

"I really don't know," K said. "There's just a bunch of smoke coming from over there." K pointed to an area a few metres away, that was surrounded by bushes.

"No harm in checking it out," Heeseung sighed.

"Does anyone have water?" Youngbin asked. "You know, just in case."

"Nothing except for a water gun," Heeseung shrugged. "We should be fine."

"Whatever you say." Seon shrugged. "Hey, are you guys okay?" He brushed away some of the bushes.

"Oh, hey Seon!" Jungwon cheerfully waved. "We're roasting marshmallows right now, want one?"

"Hey, Daniel's here too!" Euijoo exclaimed. 

"So is everyone else," Youngbin said, doing a head count. "Yeah everyone else is here, no one is missing."

"I was wondering where you 2 went," K chuckled, gesturing towards Taki and Niki.

"So, anyways, want a marshmallow?" Sunoo asked, holding up a...burning stick?

"I think you burned it," Geonu said matter of factly, staring at the stick.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," Kyungmin said.

"Shut it Kyungmin."

"Shut up Geonu."

"Both of you shut it," Jaeho sighed.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Sunoo is just holding up a burning stick in the air?" Niki asked.

"I guess so." Taki ate a marshmallow from his own stick.

"Anyways want a marshmallow?" Daniel asked, holding up his stick, with marshmallows that, fortunately, weren't burnt.

"Thanks." Euijoo took one. 

"Does anyone have Graham crackers?" Heeseung asked.

"Do you wanna make a s'more or something?"

"Why else would I ask Sunoo?"

"Because you just wanna eat Graham crackers?"

"Kyungmin, shut it."

"Got ya!" Suddenly a huge wave of water landed on the 13 standing in the middle of the clearing.

"What the hell?" Geonu and Jaeho shouted, turning around.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jaeho snapped at Jimin, who was standing behind them with an empty bucket.

"Why not?" Nicholas shrugged, stepping out of the bushes. 

"You guys are sleeping in the dog house tonight," K sighed.

"Am not!" Jake and Sunghoon shouted in sync.

"Yes you are!'

"It was Jay's idea!" Yoonwon shouted.

"Was not! It was Jake's!"

"Huh? It was obviously Jimin's!"

"It was Hanbin's." Jimin shrugged.

"Wasn't it Taeyong's?" Jaebeom looked confused.

"Well it doesn't matter since all of you are sleeping outside tonight." Seon shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can stop the let's give jimin a personality challenge now since belift came out with the training camp  
> is it just me or did sungchul get no screen time in the training camp taeyong and jaebeom too I never saw either of their screen time 
> 
> I feel like I should bring back the niki and Nicholas troublemaker story  
> also I’ll try and update Seon’s childcare centre weekly soon I just need to get the first few chapters done 
> 
> I have a bunch of aus in my drafts but idk if I’ll ever post them  
> 
> 
> oh yeah we also have a Jimin cult chat on insta it’s kinda dead but yeah it exists


End file.
